


Age Of Ultron: The Correct Ending

by titleoftheperaltiagosextape



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Natasha's past, Steve being awkward, a bit of Brutasha but bear with it, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titleoftheperaltiagosextape/pseuds/titleoftheperaltiagosextape
Summary: Steve is having trouble dealing with the fact that Natasha is apparently with Bruce. Take into consideration that he's been in love with her for a year and Tony has *accidentally* created a murder-bot that is trying to wipe out humanity, and you can see how it's been a very stressful week for Steven Grant Rogers.Or: how Age Of Ultron should've happened (i.e. without Brutasha).





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm very nervous about posting this. I have planned 2 or 3 more chapters after this and I hope to update within the next week.  
> I just really didn't like how Natasha's character completely changed in AOU and this is how I think it should've happened!  
> Constructive criticism welcome as always, please!

Steve had experienced many heart-breaking moments in his life – losing Bucky, getting rejected from the army, waking up from the ice. But this seemed to be the most painful. Of course, that could be put down to the fact that he knew it was all his doing.

_A flick of auburn hair. A beautiful laugh. Steve watched her lips move as she explained their mission. He adored the way she was so entrancing yet so professional in this moment. Wait, he adored her? No, he hasn’t thought about anyone this way since – since Peggy. I guess it could make sense, they were both agents who defied expectations. But he can’t feel this way about Natasha, she’s his partner. They work together all the time, it would be so difficult to hide his feelings. She handed Steve a folder and their hands brushed as he took it. He felt a rush of electricity as their skin touched. Yeah, he’s completely gone for her. There’s no point denying it, he’ll just make sure she never finds out._

_~_

_Natasha turned and elbowed the man in the face, making him pause long enough for her to swipe her foot under his legs. He fell to the ground, stunned. Another man came up behind her and she swiftly ran at him. The agent leaped and wrapped her legs around his head, bringing him to his knees. She shocked him and got to her feet gracefully having disarmed both the men._

_Steve stood there shocked, watching her fight was almost hypnotic. He knew she was good, of course he did. She was an Avenger and he’d worked with her closely since then, but it was a while since he’d seen her in action. God, he loved her. Wait, WHAT? He loved her. He, Steven Grant Rogers, loved Natasha Roma--_

_“Steve?” A voice broke him out of his thoughts. HER voice._

_“You mesmerized by my amazing skills?” she asked teasingly, a smirk forming._

_“Yeah, just haven’t seen you since Washington,” he responded. “You’ve improved.”_

_“Thanks for the compliment, Cap. Now let’s get on with this before they notice us.” Natasha sauntered off, but not before he saw a small smile on her face. She was pleased by what I said, Steve thought. She must at least consider me a good friend to allow me to see that. Good. I can live with that._

_~_

_Alright. You can do this. It’s all fine. You haven’t made a fool of yourself so far. Yes, but it’s been six months since you last saw her and in that time, you’ve realised you’re in love with her, the voice in his head taunted. This was so complicated, why did he have to fall in love with his partner? Things were fine as they were. He was just coming to terms with the 21 st century and he was okay that he’d lost his chance with Peggy. But no, he had to go and fall in love with his fucking best friend. Then she left so he’d thrown himself into finding Bucky with no results. _

_There was a knock on the door._

_“Cap, you ready? We gotta go now or we’ll miss our chance!” Tony yelled from outside his door._

_“Yes, I just need to find my, uh, boots.” Steve responded._

_“Okay then, well when you’ve found them go straight to the quinjet. Fury’s waiting on the runway for a briefing before we leave!” Tony sounded suspicious but accepted his excuse before leaving._

_Right, Steve. You can do this. It’s just another mission. He looked at himself in the mirror._

_‘I have no right to make her choice for her. It’s easier for her not to know, that way she doesn’t have to reject me. I know her well enough to know she’d feel bad about that. Something about my puppy-dog eyes, whatever that means.’ He chuckled to himself remembering the conversation._

_~_

“……but never say never,” Natasha smirked at Bruce before walking away with her drink. As soon as she turned away though, her smile dropped. What was wrong with her? She thought she liked Bruce, so why did it feel so wrong flirting with him? Maybe it was that he probably doesn’t expect women to be interested in him. Believe me, they are, and she has heard way too much about it from various female agents in the past few years. Natasha walked up to Maria in the hopes she could forget about it all.

“Were you just flirting with Bruce?” Maria immediately asked.

“Why are you interested? You have your own flirting going on with a certain soon-to-be-Avenger,” Natasha responded just as quickly. She did not want to be questioned when she was still working out her own reaction to it.

“Alright, I won’t ask. For now,” Maria assented. “But not forever, okay. You will eventually tell me.”

“Sure. I promise! And you know how much promises mean to me!” she mockingly replied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Brutasha, and some moments with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I am going to start writing chapter three straight away so another update should be in a few days.

“I, uh, didn’t realise you were waiting.” Bruce stepped out of the bathroom awkwardly rubbing his neck with the towel.

“I would’a joined you, but, uh, it didn’t seem like the right time,” Natasha responded just as awkwardly. She felt uncomfortable talking to Bruce like this, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and carried on.

While talking to Bruce about whether they missed their chance, she felt a sense of guilt. Why was she feeling guilty? She’s single, unattached and basically a monster. There is no reason she should feel bad for flirting with the one guy she can see herself with. Thinking those words, she shivered involuntarily. What was going on with her?

“…. Here I was, hoping that was your job!” she chuckled and stepped closer to him. Part of her mind was screaming for her to stop, that this wasn’t right. She ignored it and looked into Bruce’s eyes.

~

“…. Still think you’re the only monster on the team?” With those words, she was reminded of a similar conversation, but with a different man.

_“Romanov. Natasha. NATASHA!” She was suddenly jolted back into reality by Steve calling her name._

_“Yeah, sorry. Got a little distracted,” she mumbled. He noticed her tense body language and sighed._

_“Look, we can train another time. I don’t mind, I got plenty of free space in my schedule!” He tried to joke. “And I know you’ll say no, as always, but….do you want to talk about it? What’s bothering you?”_

_Natasha nodded. Steve led them both to a bench in the corner of the room. He handed her a towel and wrapped his own around his neck._

_“You can talk when you’re ready. I won’t pressure you, okay?” He spoke softly._

_A few minutes later, she was ready. “I was raised to be an assassin, in this place called the Red Room. I grew up learning how to use a gun and how to kill without using any weapons, rather than how to write essays and get a job.” She paused to look at Steve. He was looking at her, not with pity, but with friendly concern. He gave her a small smile._

_“When I got to 13 they, uh, had a graduation ceremony of sorts. They sterilized us, because it was the one thing that could stop us from completing a mission, that could distract us from the kill. I didn’t care at first. I was young, I didn’t understand what they had just taken from me. Since then, I have hated them all, all the bastards who did this to me. And it haunts me every day.” By this point, she had tears in her eyes and the towel in her hands was scrunched into a ball. She couldn’t bear to look at Steve, God knows what he’d think of her now._

_“So, why did this bother you today? It normally takes a lot to knock you off your game…” Steve enquired, sounding so caring, it made her want to start weeping._

_“I don’t know. Some days it affects me more than others, but never this much. I just don’t know.” Natasha allowed a few tears to slide down her face._

_“Okay, so what do you think would help you? Do you want to keep training, do something to keep your mind off it, or would taking the day off help more?” He asked, gently nudging her with his leg._

_“Why?” Natasha couldn’t understand why Steve was still there, and not running from her. He was such a good person, why spend his time with her?_

_“Because, you’re my partner, Natasha, and I care about you. You are my friend, and I want to make sure you are okay. Because that’s what friends do for each other,” Steve said simply. He made it sound so easy._

_The only thing she said in response was, “you can call me Nat, if you want.”_

~

“I adore you.” She said before kissing Bruce, immediately her mind flashed back to a similar moment with Steve.

_Natasha spotted Rumlow on the escalator, coming up towards them. She turned to face Steve and said, “kiss me.” He looked shocked in response._

_“What?”_

_“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” she said bluntly. He really wasn’t getting it._

_“Yes, they do,” he responded, still looking slightly bemused. There wasn’t enough time for this._

_She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers. His hands quickly came up to hold her waist as her other arm went around his neck. She completely forgot about the world around her for the time he was kissing her. She reminded herself about their situation and moved away from him. Natasha turned and walked down the escalator stairs._

_“Are you still uncomfortable?” she asked with a hint of a smirk in her voice._

_“That’s not exactly the word I would use….” Steve replied as he followed her, sounding slightly breathless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! I'm fairly new at writing Romanogers so if I did something wrong, then let me know and I can change it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, and a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating this every hour at the moment, but it's because I'm bored and have nothing else to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it!

Natasha jumped and kicked the drone, trying to keep her balance despite the thin air. She heard a crash nearby and saw Steve punching 5 more drones and ripping out wires. She ran over to help him, and they worked together to take out the ones attacking them.

Steve threw his shield, decapitating another drone. Natasha picked it up and used it to take out a few more before seamlessly throwing it back to its owner. They stopped to take a break and gave each other a look that said everything about their exhaustion.

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian left on it.” Steve stated.

“I didn’t say we should leave. There’s worse ways to go.”

“Where else am I gonna get a view like this?” Natasha wondered. Steve smiled a little, but then his face turned serious and he faced her completely.

“Look, I know this isn’t the best time, but I waited too long before, and even though I don’t expect anything to come of it, I just don’t want to regret not saying anything like with—like before.” Steve said. Natasha frowned and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but he motioned for her to stop.

“I am completely in love with you, Nat. I have been ever since we took down SHIELD together. I, I just think you’re amazing, and despite what you tell yourself, you are not a monster. You might not be perfect, but who wants to know a perfect person? You are changing for the better, and that is one of the many things I love about you. I love you so much.

Now I know that you’re with Banner now, or you will be soon, or whatever the hell’s going on with that. But I can tell you two have something now, and there’s no hope for us. I want you to know that I don’t mind. Yeah, it hurts, but I told you just after we became partners, that I want you to be happy. That has never changed, and if that means us just being friends, and you dating Banner, then I can live with that. As long as I can keep you in my life, then I’ll be fine,” Steve confessed, looking surprisingly confident who just bared his soul to someone who thinks they’re about to die.

Natasha, on the other hand, is feeling completely blind-sided by the news. ‘I can’t believe Steve felt this way for so long, and I never noticed.’

Before she could open her mouth to respond, Steve tore apart two drones and ran off to stop more from hurting a group of Sokovians, throwing her an apologetic look over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Nat, but I have to save these civilians!”

‘Well, that was unexpected, but it’ll have to wait until later. I’ve got people to save.’ Natasha thought as she ran back towards the centre of the floating city.

Natasha tried to control her thoughts and only focus on the mission at hand, but bits of Steve’s confession kept creeping back into her head.

_They were both battered and bruised, and exhausted from their mission. The two agents slowly made their way back to Steve’s apartment._

_“Do you want to come in?” he asked before he opened the door. Natasha paused, not used to invitations to spend time with her partners aside from Clint. She wasn’t expecting such kindness from him, not even after they fought together in New York._

_“You don’t have to,” Steve quickly added on after seeing her hesitate. “I just thought, since we’re both tired, and I have a spare room. I just, I don’t want to have to worry about whether you are getting some rest. God knows, we both need it!”_

_“I guess, it would be easier for me, since your apartment is closer.” Natasha stepped through the doorway and looked around. “Uh, thank you. No-one’s ever done this for me before.”_

_Steve seemed to be very nervous, she assumed he hadn’t done this before and it was on impulse that he offered for her to stay. “Would you like something else to sleep in? I don’t really wear pyjamas, but I can find you something appropriate?”_

_“If you have a shirt of yours, I’m sure that’ll be fine, thank you. Is it alright if I make tea?” Natasha pointed to the kitchen as she spoke. Steve quickly nodded and rushed to his bedroom to find clothes. He came back a few minutes later, after the tea was ready, holding a neatly folded white shirt._

_“Thank you.” Steve nodded again, obviously unused to this situation. There was an uncomfortable silence._

_“Would you mind if I had a quick shower? I normally do after a mission but since you’re here I felt as though I had to ask, it might be impolite to leave someone by themselves when they are a guest…” Steve trailed off at the end._

_“Yes, that’s fine. Could I use it too, if that’s okay with you?” Natasha asked._

_“Yes, you should go first, in that case, as you are the guest here.”_

_“Okay.”_

Natasha almost laughed at the memory, remembering how awkward they were around each other at the beginning. Of course, that all changed quickly a few months after they became partners at SHIELD.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's reaction to the confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had expected to get round to it sooner but stuff happened. I'm writing the last chapter straight away so it should be up soon.

Once they became partners, they learnt how to work together in the field. That made it easier for them to communicate outside of work. The two of them would go over plans, train together, they spent lots of time together but never acknowledging how close they'd become.

This time, Natasha actually did laugh out loud, remembering one of her favourite memories with Steve.

_Gunfire. All Natasha could hear was gunfire. She and Rogers had to take cover pretty quickly once the guns came out. They weren’t prepared for this at all, it was supposed to be no weapons. She turned to Rogers who was lying next to her, also thinking about their next move._

_“I suppose this is as good a time as any to teach you how to shoot!” She smirked. Rogers frowned at her, then understanding dawned on him and he smiled back. He nodded slightly so Natasha found her other gun. She handed it to him and started to show him the basics._

_Unexpectedly, he stood up and pointed his gun at one of the hostiles. She panicked, knowing that he wouldn’t be anywhere near close to the target, especially if he’s practicing on a living, breathing, moving one. He fired, and the hostile screamed, clutching his wound. He shot again, and again before removing his finger from the trigger._

_Rogers turned to looked at her with a shit-eating grin on his face._

_“So, I guess you didn’t need me to teach you then.” Natasha muttered._

_“Yeah, well, turns out they don’t let you go anywhere near the front line without knowing how to shoot a gun. SHIELD just made sure I remembered all my training, so don’t worry, Romanov, I won’t be slowing you down!” Rogers looked so fucking smug, but she wasn’t angry._

_“You know what, Rogers?” She said, pausing just long enough to make him worry. “I’m impressed.” Natasha then sauntered away towards the control room, knocking out the other hostiles and leaving a shocked Rogers to follow._

The Black Widow switched back to reality as a drone came towards her. She started running up and as she got close enough, she kicked the drone in the head. Its head was ripped off and she got up calmly. “Those were good times,” she murmured to herself.

**“…..ever since we took down SHIELD together.”**

_Steve sat down in front of her and looked at her with those concerned eyes. ‘Puppy dog eyes,’ she thought. ‘He looks so much like a puppy when he does that, I should mention that to him.’_

_“What’s going on?” he asked, leaning forward in his seat._

_She couldn’t help but tell him about the guilt she felt, knowing that she was doing all of HYDRA’s dirty work, when all the time she thought she’d finally made a good decision._

_“Guess I can’t tell the difference any more…,” she tried to smile at him. His face showed no emotion, and she didn’t know what he thought of her now._

_“There’s a chance you might be in the wrong business,” Steve repeated her words from earlier back at her, smirking a little at the end. She returned it, realising that Steve was still her friend. She felt a little silly for doubting him._

_Turning serious, she said, “I owe you.” He shook his head._

_“It’s okay.”_

_“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” Natasha asked softly. She watched him, hoping it was a positive answer._

_“I would now.” Steve said, not breaking eye contact. Natasha stared in disbelief. “And I’m always honest.” He looked up at her, giving her a small smile._

Natasha remembered that moment clearly. She couldn’t believe that Steve, who knew her past, trusted her with his life. Thinking about that moment now, she realised that she trusted him too. She always had.

Quickly, she grabbed her gun and shot another drone flying towards her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed them trying to attack. The assassin worked on auto-pilot, taking the drones out without thinking.

The feelings she’d tried so hard to ignore came flooding back. Soon after the events in Washington, she almost stayed with Steve and Sam. But her fear held her back. Natasha was so afraid of falling for Steve, more than she already had, so she ran away. It wasn’t enough, though. Of course, she would have to see him again, and deal with her feelings. Somehow, she had managed to avoid it so far.

_She stood with Maria on one of the balconies, watching the party. She was secretly watching Steve, though. Admiring the way he looked, especially in that shirt. But she just loved the way he seemed so happy, laughing with Tony and Rhodey._

_~_

_Natasha saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. She shot the man responsible and paused long enough to see Steve throw another across the room. She went back to the mission, having gained more respect for Steve after working out that the guy had been about to hit her._

_~_

_“Where’s Steve?!” She yelled, desperate to find him._

_“JUST DO IT!” He yelled into his comms, knowing there was no way out for him. It was fine, he’d always expected to die in battle, and having tried to save Bucky, there was nothing else he could do._

_Natasha heard the defeat in his voice and felt tears building. She didn’t want it to end like this._

_~_

“Holy shit, I love Steve.” Natasha realised. She thought back on every little moment between them, and suddenly noticed all the things he did for her. Patching her up after a mission; sitting with her when her thoughts got too much; helping her get that one move down even though he ended up getting hit in the head quite a few times. He did so much for her, and she loved him for it. Natasha started making her way to the centre of the city, to find Steve and tell him she loved him too.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes to find Steve after her realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, FINALLY! Sorry about the wait, I ran out of ideas and there was a lot going on that took priority. But it's here now, and it is quite long compared to the other chapters, so I hope that makes it better! Also, if anyone's interested, I've considered writing another chapter, more fun and less romance, just about the Avengers finding out. Let me know if you want me to write it.

Natasha didn’t get a chance to talk to Steve before they’d killed Ultron. Once it was dealt with, and Pietro was settled in the hospital bay of the quinjet, Natasha went to find him. She found Steve sat quietly in an empty conference room. He was staring into the distance, obviously deep in thought.

“Thinking about anything good? Or just staring at the wall.” He turned to look at her, shocked by her presence. “I mean, it’s a pretty good wall…” Natasha let a smirk cross her face. Steve gave her a look. She was aware of what he’d been thinking about. Her face turned serious and she sat down next to him.

“I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier.” Those words had so much weight, and the importance of it was not missed by either of them. Steve was prepared for this, so he schooled his expression into a neutral one and sat up straighter.

“First, I want to say that I’m sorry. Sorry that I didn’t realise how you felt. I’m supposed to be able to read people, yet I didn’t notice when one of my best friends was in love with me.” Natasha paused, to watch his response so far. He seemed surprised that he was one of her best friends, but she’d expected that. He’s the kind of guy who always underestimates his importance to everyone. “And about Bruce. I honestly don’t know why I was flirting with him. I think that I liked the idea of a relationship with someone who is also a monster, and aware of it.” Here, Steve opened his mouth to interrupt, but she held up a hand to stop him. “Every time I talked to him, I was reminded of you. Everything I said, brought back memories of our friendship. It made me uncomfortable, but I thought what I was doing was right, that I should be with Bruce. I don’t think that now, though. Because I realised that I’m in love with someone else…” Natasha finished, her voice low.

“Don’t tell me it’s Clint, I can’t deal with that.” Steve said. As she looked at him, she noticed the teasing glint in his eyes. Natasha moved closer to him and watched his pupils dilating.

“Well, that might be awkward for his wife, but I don’t think the kids would mind,” she played along. They had both been slowly edging closer, and were now inches away from each other.

“NAT! STEVE! Fury needs us for a debriefing, wherever you are! You can argue or make out later!” Tony yelled. The two instantly jumped apart, ruining the moment. They gave each other a look, but walked out of the room, both disappointed.

~

After the meeting, Tony and Clint made no move to leave. They both smirked at Natasha, and it gave her an ominous feeling.

“What?” She asked, ready to get whatever it was over with.

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it…” Natasha didn’t believe them. She looked at Steve and he was watching them with a wary look.

“So, what’s the big guy like? Ya know,” Tony winked obnoxiously. Natasha noticed Steve stiffen out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that she was suddenly very uncomfortable.

“What answer are you hoping to get from me?”

“Uh, a funny one?” Tony wasn’t expecting the question. Clint took over and leaned forward to speak.

“So, Nat, Laura was asking about you and Banner. She seemed curious about it, and I’d like to give her some good news. So…….,” he asked. The question itself didn’t seem too bad, but she didn’t want to answer with Steve right there. He was clearly bothered by the mention of her and Bruce, and it was never her intention to upset him.

“Uh, I don’t know what to say,” she started. Clint hadn’t noticed her uneasiness and beckoned for her to continue. “He was there, and he’s single, and nice, and I don’t know…” Natasha was clueless for what else she could say that wasn’t too personal.

“So, what are you gonna do, now he’s gone?” Tony was interested now, and asked the next question. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, and risked a sideways glance at Steve. He was resolutely staring down at the table, not looking anyone in the eye.

“Again, I’m not sure. I mean, I’m gonna miss him I guess, but—” she was cut off as Steve stood up unexpectedly. He walked out of the room, avoiding her gaze.

“Guess Capsicle didn’t wanna hear about your love life, then. Oh well, his loss! Carry on,” Tony said. Natasha realised what she’d said that caused Steve to leave, and decided she'd had enough of this.

Hardening her eyes, she started talking again. “He was a friend, and I cared about him. He’s gone, and I’ll miss him, I’m sure, in the same way we all will. Don’t start thinking I’m gonna spend years pining for him, I’m not some clueless damsel in distress. He left, that was his choice, and I’ll get over that.” She spoke firmly. Tony and Clint both seemed too shocked by her apparent change of heart to speak.

“If there’s really anything to get over,” she muttered under her breath as she got up. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to go and find Steve again, no thanks to you.”

~

Natasha spent a good half hour looking for the super soldier, he obviously didn’t want to be found. Especially by her. She eventually found Steve in one of the empty sleeping quarters. He was sat on the bed, with his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said, all she could think of to say to him. He looked up but didn’t seem surprised to see her. His face was impossible to read. Natasha walked closer to him but waited for the invitation to sit down. He nodded, and she sat next to him, leaving some space between them.

“It’s fine. It’s my problem, not yours,” Steve said quietly.

“Steve,” Natasha whispered. She felt so sad for this man, who had been thrown into the new century head first with no support. He was used to dealing with his problems by himself, as he had lost everyone and everything he knew. She was used to this too, the Red Room didn’t offer much support, and she was too stubborn to ask SHIELD when she joined. But she knew that neither of them should have to feel alone. “But it shouldn’t be.” She paused to prepare for what she was about to say. “Neither of us should have to feel alone anymore. I don’t know what we are, but we still care about each other. And if nothing else, we were pretty good at sparring together…” Natasha let a small smile cross her face.

“I just…feel like you’re with me now, but when Bruce comes back, you’ll go back to him. To everyone in the world, I may be Captain America, but to myself, I’m just a skinny kid from Brooklyn that no girl would look at twice,” Steve spoke quickly, as if he was rushing to get it over with.

“Oh, Steve,” Natasha had an idea that he still struggled with his identity, but she didn’t know it was that bad. “Steve, look at me.” He lifted his head up and reluctantly met her eyes. “Even if you were the guy you were before the serum, I would still want to be with you. You have always been this amazing person, and that hasn’t and will never change. Anyway, you have blue eyes and blonde hair, I’m pretty sure you were still impressive to look at back then…,” Natasha finished her speech by nudging him and winking.

Steve looked at her with so much love, it took her breath away. He moved closer to her and they finally kissed. His arms went to her waist as her hands held his face to hers. It was sweet, passionate and everything she wanted in a first kiss. They slowly parted and looked at each other. Neither could contain their smiles after finally admitting their feelings. Only one thing could make the moment better.

“I love you, Nat.” Steve whispered, his grip on her tightening.

“I love you too, Steve,” Natasha responded, knowing she had never felt happier. “I wish I didn’t have to go and deal with them.”

“ _You’re_ not. _We_ are.” Steve smiled at her, knowing how important those words were to both. After being alone for so long, they finally had someone to share their lives with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I feel like it gets a bit sappy at the end, but I got to watching Romanogers edits and they were very cute. Also, I just think that is quite accurate to what they both feel, like they've been alone a lot, but finding each other means they'll always have someone there for them.


End file.
